Boom Scout
Ok, i seriously need to update this guy Boom Scout was created by youtuber easysqweasy Boom Scout's Battle song is Final of Puyo Puyo Boom scout's song out of battle is Trinchetto - Overture To The Sun Origin His backstory is a quite tragic one, when he was young he was attacked by a group of cats, scaring him mentally. His life was normal after that, until a RED soldier angered merasmus, and cowared behind him (sorry for the spelling), causing merasmus to capture him and expose him to potions and unknown magic. A few years after this he was released to his team, slightly mutated, and scared by what evil merasmus had performed to him. He creates the fluid that are in his milk bottles, and can cast some magic, a side effect from the expirementation. Appearance Boom Scout appears as a red scout with the Claws And Infect, a Skull island topper, and a Necro Smasher Personality What Powers and Abilities Boom Scout's first ability allows him to summon 4 grenades of his choosing where he looks at. Boom Scout has 2 milk abilities, one that does quite serious damage, and one that makes anyone dead turn into one of his minions. Boom Scout has 2 lives, and in his second form he gains a new ability. Boom Scout's ability for his 2nd life... is a secret, and will be (hopefully) shown in his trailer video. Boom Scout's navigation is summoning 4 sticky jumper grenades beneath him One of Boom Scout's bottles stay visible when Boom Scout dies Boom Scout is Able to break the 4th wall (and goes on TF2 Freakshow Concept Wikia (this one) and TF2 FreakShow Wiki to learn freak's powers, abilities, faults and weakness) He now produces a red fog when near him invisibility Deflect things by summoning a blue sphere around him which deflects anything. Boom Scout can stop time and move objects to his liking. Faults and Weakness Boom Scout Is more likely to be injured in his second form, as he sacrifices defense for strength and power. Before Boom Scout was a freak, he was attacked by a group of stray cats when he was young, and that mentally scared him, causing him to start to panic at the sight of a cat or anything extremely cat related. Boom Scout's first ability does not instantly kill Boom Scout's weakness is cats Boom Scout cant drink his bottles Trivia His original form had a gibus on his head, but then he was changed, His minions look like his old look His trailer video will be multiple videos, some showing his abilities, and some Hasn't been updated since some time Are these even trivia things anymore? Scoufel (Hornfel and Boom scout combined) is discontinued since these are not trivia things anymore, im gonna say something, Boom Scout can make friends with non-freaks and freaks, ok? just, ask easysqweasy (or boom scout) if you or your freak wants to be friends, ok? once you're friends with boom scout you become one of his allies (EVEN YOU can be one of his allies) He does have his own profile. Boom scout may edit this. (he finally got a keyboard without constant capitals) Boom Scout's weakness with cats was designed based on how the creator is allergic to cats Pictures 20170819104422_1.jpg|Boom Scout killing a heavy 20170819104654_1.jpg|Boom Scout's rage ability 20170809200112_1.jpg|Boom Scout giving a thumbs up on a train NewBoomSCout.jpg|Boom Scout's creator 20171111093307_1.jpg|Example of boom scout's fog 20171206194359_1.jpg|Scoufel's look *see trivia for more info* BScout.jpg|Boom Scout's vision (yeah) Category:RED Team Category:Scouts Category:Neutral Evil beings Category:Freaks with Theme Songs